1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for defibrillation of a patient's cardiac cell membrane. More specifically, the methods and apparatus of the present invention are directed to the delivery of shocking defibrillation waveforms using at least one variable capacitance capacitor having a large positive voltage coefficient such that energy can be stored at a lower voltage as compared to a traditional fixed capacitance capacitor with an equivalent capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiac arrhythmias, such as ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia, are electrical malfunctions of the heart, in which regular electrical impulses in the heart are replaced by irregular, rapid impulses. These irregular, rapid impulses can cause the heart to stop normal contractions, thereby interrupting blood flow therethrough. Such an interruption in blood flow can cause organ damage or even death.
Normal heart contractions, and thus normal blood flow, can be restored to a patient through application of electric shock. This procedure, which is called defibrillation, has proven highly effective at treating patients with cardiac arrhythmias, provided that it is administered within minutes of the arrhythmia. To deliver this electric shock, defibrillators, either implantable or portable, have been developed with the intent of quickly delivering life saving treatment.
Portable automatic external defibrillators (hereinafter “AEDs”) are often used in facilities drawing large crowds of people such as shopping malls, sporting arenas, office buildings and the like. An AED is typically used by trained emergency medical system personnel, though AEDs typically include step-by-step instructions combined with various sensors that make them usable by almost anyone in an emergency situation.
A typical AED comprises various electrical and electronic components including a controller, a battery circuit, a detector circuit and a discharge circuit. Generally, the discharge circuit includes at least one capacitor for storing energy from the battery circuit and subsequently discharging that energy in the form of defibrillation waveform when requested by the controller. Unfortunately, the capacitors traditionally used in AED's may discharge at initial current levels sufficient enough to cause tissue damage. Furthermore, these traditional capacitors suffer a exponentially steep decline in the level of the defibrillation current as the capacitor discharges.